A Winter Wizard's Tale
by Dark Fasha's Phoenix
Summary: Harry wasn't really who everyone one believed he was, he wasn't Lily Evans son and he was far greater than many expected. Now that his eyes were opened Harry needs all his strength to take on the one person who was darker than was believed, but it will take a Dark, handsome stranger to make him see that what he had thought was weakness is strength.
1. Prologue

**A ****Winter Wizards Tale**

**Prologue**

**Islington, London, England **

**December 23****rd****, 1970**

I feel I should inform you that many years ago growing up it was always the same when he looked out of his window, but this day was one he would never forget and not just because it was the first holiday home during his first year. It was a dark December morn cold, crisp cotton snow blanketed the roads, frost cob webbed window panes glittered in the Royal blue sky, there was no sound, no cars rushing on hard blackened tar, no people walking whispering hushed conversations to their neighbours over the hedges, no dogs howling to the sky. No one knew what was about to happen as the world slept blissfully in their warm cosy beds. Violet and grey mist swirled and sparked the frigid air warmed and crackled as the mist grew.

Unsurprisingly for you to hear I'm sure he was awake, awake in the cold dreary house that he had to call his home well until he moved out that is but for now he was sat upon his windowsill in the dark ominous house that no one could see. Looking out the window waiting for the sun to rise, sighing dejectedly Sirius began to wonder if he should go see if his younger brother was awake or not. Regulus his little brother was what many people called a 'chip off the old block' it was probably due to him being so much like their parents. You see if you have not figured it out yet well clearly, you are not a Ravenclaw now are you? Sorry could not help it at any rate the story I am about to tell you is the story of one Sirius Orion Black the third. Yes, I know believe it or not he often did think it was a stupid name?

His best friends the Marauders James, Remus and Peter and oh merlin did they have a lot of fun pranking people. He could never quite explain it but when he was with James, Sirius would get a little weird like a strange fuzzy feeling in his stomach, almost like he had swallowed loads of butterflies, throat closed almost like it had been stuck with sticky, gooey, honey and his head would start buzzing and he would go dizzy. Sirius often wondered if perhaps James would mean more to him eventually or rather he hoped he would. That silly little muggle born Evans would never understand him not like he could but then again James seemed to think that the frail, boring little girl was the most beautiful girl he ever met, she really was not though. I mean alright her eyes are beautiful but only because I do not think there is a single wizarding family that exists with bright, glistening Jade eyes like hers but then again, I did not see any of her family with those same eyes, sorry I digress anyway going back to Sirius.

A floorboard outside of his bedroom door creaked, obviously someone was awake as far as he was concerned though he did not care as long as it was not that stupid house elf of theirs Kreacher. Sirius decided in that moment he wouldn't sit and wait for his brother he would just get up and leave his room, as he stood he could feel his legs stiffen in protest to the sudden movement, crossing the plush dark grey carpeted floor he reached the varnished black doors sparkling silver handle.

Opening it he discovered his father was stood before him, now this may surprise you however Sirius and his father actually had quite a good relationship where as he always felt his mother resented his existence his father tried what he could to give him and his brother a good childhood without his mother's knowledge which I suppose wasn't easy to do. his father looked conflicted almost as if he wished to say something to Sirius but knew he shouldn't at least not near his mother it's not that she scared him I don't think she could ever scare him no, I believe it was because he worried for his young sons. As they stood staring at each other Orion seemed to of decided to merely remain quiet, he sighed shook his head and walked away from his son and you see he would soon discover that it would be what his father would remain to do throughout those remaining years at number 12. He would merely sigh and walk away from him, his eldest son, his dog star until Sirius finally decided he had enough and ran away.

**West Country, England **

**December 29****th****, 1979**

Their relationship over the years had changed considerably even though he "married Lily Evans" it simply was not the case in fact it was a ruse so they could hide their biggest secret yet – their marriage. Evans stated quite a while ago now that most muggles are against such relationships that was not to say that she was of course because she is not Lily was actually supportive. they were not hiding their marriage from the wizarding world because they did not agree with it no, they were hiding it because of Voldemort as he could use it to his advantage perhaps even against one another which they would not allow to happen, I mean they simply loved each other far too much.

So as Sirius sat in front of the fire that was glowing softly upon the crackling wooden logs, embers slowly flickering and dying upon the black slate hearth, the soft velvety cream carpet warmed from the heat it gave. he looked up to see the man that he was in love with walk over to him with a soft smile on his beautiful face his inky, jet black hair ruffled and mused like he just quite literally rolled out of bed; His bright Hazel eyes sparkled and danced with amusement but they knew what they were both thinking. He grinned as he reached his hand out to James which he gave him. he loved James with all his heart, body and soul as cliché as that may be Sirius always told him to count the stars James always laughed and said he was soft in the head to which Sirius would chuckle and beg him to do it James would always shake his head and sigh saying there was too many to count he would tell him that he loved him as much as there was as many stars in the sky.

Over the years their time together had ups and downs – a lot of downs may I add but Sirius favourite ups would forever be engraved in his mind including when James gave birth to their little prince Callix Orion Fleamont Black. He was so perfect inky hair like James in small soft, silky tufts his eyes were a beautiful seafoam blue, he was perfect from his tiny pale pink pudgy hands to his cute curled up little toes he was complete perfection and all because James and Sirius had created him. Now though when they watched him play on the floor their handsome prince played happily with his Quidditch players that he was obsessed with not that he would ever complain that is his boy could want whatever he wanted and his father would always give in.

Callix their little Cal had just celebrated his third birthday a few short months back now he had just been spoiled rotten for Christmas especially by his godfather Remus who had bought him said Quidditch players including books on the sport and numerous memorabilia featuring Cal's favourite team well it was Sirius favourite team too - Puddlemere United. Now tonight his parents would tell him the special news they had for him he would no longer be an only child as of next year they would have another baby. After telling Callix he would be a big brother and after much screaming as well as jumping up and down clearly excited, they would discover they were having another prince and then on the 31st of July 1980 they would have their little boy Hadrian Altair James Black although he was the Potter heir he was still a Black, He was just like his big brother with the most beautiful stunning eyes.

Two little princes their little heroes they were so perfect with their soft raven hair, Callix seafoam blue eyes and Hadrian's emerald eyes, their crooked little smiles even Hadrian's dimples were endearing. their beautiful boys were perfect in every sense of the word Sirius life was perfect or at least he believed it to be after all had good friends and his family- the man that he loved and his precious boys he had more than he could ever hope or believed he would have.

**West Country, England**

**25****th**** September 1980 **

When they had Callix and Hadrian they were not exactly trying nor were they planning either of them you know because the war and all that rubbish was going on. I mean Sirius own parents would never know their grandchildren regardless to their son having a perfect pureblood marriage oh; you know I never realised he had done that until now and it was not even on purpose now that is funny.

Coming home from an Order meeting Sirius had been feeling slightly stressed, that stupid old goat! He wanted them to fund the Order in their mission to get rid of Voldemort it was a complete joke the man had no restraint and the Potter money was already funding them as it was, it was just plain ridiculous. If that were not enough to push him over the edge then what he would discover later most certainly would. Walking to the kitchen he stopped as he saw James stood at the sink doing the dishes humming slightly under his breath, so Sirius leaned against the doorframe smiling at his husband.

"Have the boys been ok?" he asked him as he knew James was aware he was here

"They've been fine Siri how was the meeting?" he replied smiling to himself

Sirius sighed and lowered his head slightly "To be honest love I personally think we need to stop funding the Order" he knew James might not agree but with what happened tonight Sirius had no doubt in his mind about his suggestion. James was surprised, he turned to face his husband

"Why is that Siri? I mean alright I haven't let Knarlshack pay the last two payments into the account but that was because I thought something was wrong with the accounts", he knew his husband always had a reason for his actions regardless to how rash they might have been. Sirius looked at James and blinked just when did this happen? And why had James not said anything or Dumbledore for that matter.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been more prepared tonight if I had known" not that Sirius was angry at James he just was confused as to why he hadn't said anything.

James looked at his husband "Well, it weren't long after I had Hadrian so I thought I was over tired when I was going through the accounts but it hadn't straightened out at all and I went back only the other week as you know and it's still not right which is strange but I don't know Sirius maybe one of the investments has fallen through or something I mean I'm not on top of it. To be honest love I think you should take over for a while because it's just confusing me".

He was stunned James hadn't said anything because he was worried he had messed something it was so obvious "Its fine love, I don't mind going through them if that's what you want but you should of said something" he walked up to his husband and circled around his husbands waist, he loved how James fit so perfectly in his arms. "Maybe we should talk tomorrow you've kept me on my toes the past week with this surprise so what is it?".

James smiled, trust Siri to be so understanding to then distract him, he laughed as it really should not have surprised him in the least. "Oh, that its nothing I was only wondering if you thought Cal should move out of the nursery into his own room I mean Hadrian and the baby are going to be in there so it's not really fair to him having to put up with both of his siblings when he can have his own space right?" James smirked and waited for the sickle to drop so to speak, now that is not to say Sirius was stupid or slow it was just more fun to see if he would realise what it was, he had said.

"Well I can't argue with that I mean Cal is old to have his own room, right? And I know I weren't sharing with Regulus when I was his age so I don't think he would mind being in another room" Sirius thought it was a good idea his son would be four soon enough wouldn't he? he could have his own room right? James sighed his husband was distracted today "Yeah, exactly and just think we can soon forget about all this stupid war and just focus on our family, you, me and our three precious babies"

"Well, that does sound good just us and our three—did you just say three?" he must have misheard. "Yes, Sirius three, our two boys who are up in their beds asleep and this one right here" taking his husbands hand he placed on his abdomen, he smiled as Sirius finally realised what he had said.

"Were having another baby? We're going to have three babies just like we wanted" Sirius grinned at his husband yes, he decided a while ago that his life, despite the ongoing war, was in fact perfect but no it was almost perfect because once it was February 16th 1981 that was when his life was officially perfect, the moment he took his two older boys to see James smiling tiredly at them holding baby Phineas Pollux Sebastian Black that was the moment his life was perfect for him.

Godric's Hollow, England

October 26th, 1981

Hadrian had not long since turned one, Callix well he was five and his sweet little Phineas (who was currently teething so when he wasn't sound asleep was a grizzly little boy) was eight months old already honestly he thought his life couldn't be any better and now he found his funny, sexy husband singing whilst he was tidying up the living room after the boys, the boys were up in their beds asleep so he leaned against the doorway and just watched him. Sirius smiled as he watched him and wondered just how lucky he was to have all that he loved in his life. His husband James, his three beautiful boys and his best friends, just about everything in his life was what he would call perfection.

"You do realise just because you're stood watching me, thinking you're cool it doesn't mean you are right?" James asked him smugly with his back turned towards his husband. "I weren't trying to do anything babe, I was just making a memory" he replied, smirking as he pushed himself off the doorway, he walked up to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hmmm? is that right? hey, do you think the boys are ok? I mean they are asleep?" he asked him with a small smile playing wistfully on his lips, his eyes holding a small glimmer in them. "Yeah it is and of course they are, they were asleep faster than you could say Snitch why do you ask?" Sirius was wondering what it was that could put such a smile on his beloved husband's face

"Well it was just because I know one of our boys was fast asleep, he's definitely not wiggling about right now so he must be asleep but I don't know I just wanted to make sure all four of our boys were sleeping" hopefully his husband would pick up his hint and realise what he was trying to tell him.

"Well obviously all four of them are asle - wait, did you just say four? we only have three?" he was confused, did James forget they only had three? "Four Siri, babe we have two upstairs in their beds, one in his Moses basket and another right here" James took Sirius left hand and placed it on his stomach, smiling at his husband as he let the news sink in. "Were having another baby? Seriously? Don't make a joke with that please" he was desperate for it not to be a joke.

"Yeah, were having another baby" It was the perfect life as far as Sirius was concerned, his life had just gotten even more perfect and he could not wait for their new baby.

**Whitehall, London, England **

**18****th**** June 1996**

Duelling with the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange was certainly not what Harry thought would happen today but then again, he didn't expect his godfather to be used in a vision by stupid Voldemort honestly his expectations of the snake-man was lowering all the time in all honesty. Green, Red and Blue flashes of light were whizzing past his head as he duelled alongside Sirius, for a moment he thought ~_I wonder if this is what dad and Sirius used to do when they were in the Order? Stood side by side duelling with the enemy~ _he almost laughed at that thought but as he glanced at Sirius, he could see his concern for a second Harry himself let his guard down and almost got blasted into a wall.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted worried for his young son as he raced to his side "Sirius I'm fine really" Harry insisted he did not like the expression on Sirius's face he looked quite angry. "You and your friends need to go back to the school Harry your too young to deal with this right now" he really didn't want his son near Bella or the other Death Eaters, he wouldn't be able to cope if he lost his son he lost three as it was not to mention he lost James. Losing Harry would kill him he was sure of it.

"What!? Sirius no I can help really, I can do this" he protested, he had to do this what if Voldemort showed up? He could not lose Sirius to him he lost enough to him as it was.

The only thing that had ever bothered Sirius since he escaped Azkaban was that until the past summer he had kept thinking of harry as his godson but some how he had knew; he had _**knew**_ the whole time that Harry was Hadrian his son his perfect little boy well one of them anyway. Somehow he would find Callix and Phineas, he would find James or James body he would not stop until he did. It killed him enough as it was that he never even got to hold his youngest he had always imagined what the little one might have looked like had he been born.

He sighed "harry please leave it to us and go back to Hogwarts as he dodged another spell from his ever so _**charming**_ cousin Bellatrix ~_honestly I thought she was one of the families best duellist this is just getting pathetic_~ the longer the battle went on the more concerned Sirius became for his child, the more tired and weary he became.

"Hey Bella! Are you ready to go to hell? I'm sure my mother cant wait to see you" he asked mockingly "oh I'm sure she would just _**love**_ to have your company cousin dearest after all it will be you who will surely join her as the filthy disgusting little blood traitor you are" she sneered. Sirius gave out a bark like laugh "oh yeah of course I forgot I'm the one who's a blood traitor guess what Trixie dearest…..your bowing down to a filthy _Half-Blood_ tell me how does it feel to know your darling dark lord never revealed that to you?" Sirius would never forget the horror-struck look that was on her face.

She shrieked and stomped her foot like a two-year-old denied their candy "LIAR! YOU ARE A LIAR! HOW DARE YOU! _**CRUCIO!**_" dodging just in time so that the curse hit a pillar against the veil instead ~_bloody hell that was close_~ he let out a long relieved sigh, determined not to let her get away so easily Sirius turned back and faced the enraged witch wand held tightly in his hand. "ok now I'm done playing games were finishing this once and for all" taking his stance thinking of only four beautiful boys and his one true love Sirius centred himself but he knew he would not kill her.

Whilst Sirius and Bellatrix duelled fiercely the entirety of the Order fought back against the Death Eaters no one had once realised that Harry had raced after Voldemort never glancing behind him. No one had seen the few extra wands that were blasting off hexes and curses left, right and centre and no one saw the cloaked figure who had been watching Harry and his father so closely now though he was torn. Should he race after Harry or watch Sirius ensuring his safety in a split moment decision believing Sirius would be fine by himself he chased after Harry hoping that the lad was fine holding his own against a fabled dark lord.

Seeing flashes or red, green, gold and blue lights hiding in a darkened corner so no one on either side of the wall would see him as despite being covered in his thick woollen cloak he did not want to be discovered just yet.

He watched closely, carefully ensuring that he was fine glancing back ever so often to see if Sirius was safe noticing that he was hold his own really rather well ~_Jeez! Sirius really has somehow managed to keep his strength whilst he was in Azkaban I never once saw him like this before now that is interesting~_ turning back to monitor Harry's progress if he needed any help which surprisingly enough just yet did not seem to be the case he would say he was stunned but that wasn't the case as he was well aware on where Hadrian came from as he knew who his parents were _**extremely**_ rather well.

The lad was incredibly strong not physically exactly he was being honest but the lad was magically incredibly strong it was amazing being able to see his power, of seeing his magic react so beautifully wielding his wand blasting spell after spell at Voldemort it was surprising knowing that he was only a teenager.

He was so immersed in watching the duel between the two wondering about whether at any point he would need to jump in to protect Hadrian which from where he stood at that precise moment in time he highly doubted would be the case he never realised that two of the others that he had came to the ministry with were stood right behind him not until one of them gently placed their hand upon his shoulder he turned back to them all of their cloaks hoods were up shrouding their heads in darkness "We should probably leave soon most of the Death Eaters are either caught or have fled and I'm pretty sure Hadrian can handle his own from here but if we don't leave soon then we wont be able to keep our secret hidden any longer" the one who was stood between himself and the one who spoke hummed in agreement he turned around staring right back at Hadrian.

He sighed shoulders sagging as he said what he dreaded to say but knowing that this was the right decision to make he nodded his head turned back "Tell the others were leaving make sure they stay in the shadows, watch out for Moody, Remus and Sirius. Moody has his eye, Sirius was one of the top hit wizards when he was an Auror and the full moon was the other night Remus will still be able to scent, hear and see you his senses are far too high right now so be extra cautious" with two quick "yes sirs!" they left, he glanced back at Hadrian one last time before he left just as quick with the others knowing he would see Hadrian once again.


	2. Chapter 1 Lets Paint It Black

**Chapter One: Lets Paint it Black **

**Department of Mysteries, Whitehall, London**

**18****th**** June 1996**

Harry could not believe it all that fighting, all that effort and Voldemort never showed why? It just did not make any sense. Why send the Inner Circle ~_Is that what Sirius and the others called it? ~ _but not show himself? It was confusing but Harry had a feeling that just because he had not shown his ugly reptilian face did not necessarily mean he were not there. In fact, as Harry entered the Atrium, he had the feeling that said man was staring straight at him.

As he held his wand tightly in his hand he glanced out the corner of his left eye and sure enough he saw a slight movement, he knew it had to be him Harry wasn't stupid he knew when he was being fooled, carefully he turned and as he began to raise his wand in defence he heard a shout.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry dived to the floor away from the neon green light he knew that Voldemort had not been far away, and he had been proven right. He had been stood near the entrance waiting for him to show, as if he could not be any more like a snake now, he was stalking him as if he was prey.

Harry knew though that this was the moment he had waited for. This moment to face the monster who he felt was a part of ruining his life, in a way though he felt a little sad because at some point this monster was supposedly a human being but then when was the monster ever truly human? When Myrtle died did, he at all come clean about what had really happened? No, he sat back and let Hagrid take the fall so he could keep his status squeaky clean. Well more fool him seeing as that plan clearly had backfired so spectacularly that he didn't even get a shot at being the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts for Professor Dumbledore had seen clearly through him almost as if he was merely staring through a window, a window to a dark, desolate, barren land which was filled with pain and evil.

As Harry caught his breath he thought if he were going to get out of this he would have to fight and fight hard. He got to his feet, spun around and shot spell after spell at his adversary "Confringo", "Bombarda Maxima", "Confundus" then finally "Expelliarmus". Once the smoke from the flames cleared Harry could see what was left of the Atrium, he breathed in deeply and let out a sigh.

Voldemort was done, his billowing black robes singed from the flames of the duel that were covering the man's pale translucent skin fanned out over the cracked black marble Atrium floor, the dust and ash that fell around them as the flames smouldered merely made the floor under Harry's feet appear as though he was standing on dull grey snow. After all this time he thought he would have a feeling of relief wash over him as Voldemort fell for the final time. So why then did not he have that feeling now? Why did he instead of feeling anything he felt numb? Numb to the void if it was guilt that should plague him? He did not though in fact all that he really felt was tired as though he could sleep for a hundred years and still not be rejuvenated.

As Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he began to think what could possibly happen now? After all, whilst Voldemort may be done and now in the past there was still the matter of the future and now that Harry had finally completed what was needed to be done, he could finally live with his godfather and Remus. He did however wonder how everyone would react once he told them the real reason why he split Ginny Weasley, obviously Ron would take it badly after all it was his little sister and he trusted Harry to love her and protect her which in all honesty seems a little unfair.

As he looked around himself the only thoughts that crossed his mind was that of his Godfather Sirius and what was that he had wanted to speak to him about in his last letter. Walking slowly back to where everyone had been duelling beforehand, Harry had noticed the dull, buzzing silence that surrounded him. There were no shouts, no screaming, no lights bursting from they are owners' wands, it was just simple silence echoing around him, and it was frightening. Looking towards the Veil where his godfather had been duelling near not long-ago Harrys gaze swept the room in search of the man, he could see Remus, but he could not find Sirius.

He saw many of the Order Members such as Kingsley and Tonks, but he could not see Sirius, whilst searching for him he saw a rather striking man. He was rather tall and slender, his alabaster skin shone through the dim, bleak room. His chestnut hair was long and wild, but this man was so striking Harry could not help but feel compelled to look at this man and as he did so he saw his hooded eyes, his eyes were as unique as his own Ice blue eyes with an outer rim of midnight blue.

Those eyes mesmerised him and it was not long before the man had noticed him and gave him a small smile, it was almost as if he wanted Harry to know he had seen him watching the man and Harry was completely unsure as to what he should do. Should he run? Did this man want him to speak to him? Or was he simply tormenting him making him think that this was all a game? Whatever the reason Harry was unsure as to what he should do and if there is one thing Harry is certain of its that he hates being unsure of anything and at this moment that was what he was he was completely unsure of everything.

Rabastan saw him the lithe boy with pale Ivory skin, his deep, jet black hair shimmered with bluish hue, but the boy's eyes. His eyes were simply stunning emerald green, Rabastan felt he could stare into those eyes for all eternity and he felt as though he was completely in love which was a feeling he had never felt before, he wanted him to be a part of his future and he knew who this boy was. He knew that he was Harry Potter and Rabastan found he did not care at all he just wanted a life with him that was it, he wanted to hold and love him so completely and unconditionally. Oh, but what if he was a carrier? If Harry were a carrier then it would be simply perfect, but he did not mind if he were not then adoption was not a bad idea in fact Rabastan probably would still want to adopt one or two little rugrats as well as have his own.

Sirius had been watching Harry as he walked past the LeStrange brothers, he was aware of the outstanding marriage contract between the Potter's and LeStrange's, so it did not come as a real surprise when Rabastan was looking at his son the way he was. In all honesty Sirius actually believed they could benefit from each other though that wasn't to say that he was happy about his son taking an interest in a much older man than him because he wasn't really however he was a Black and being a Black made you think of every single scenario there was to think of meaning, he already had a plan in mind.

"Sirius are you going to tell Harry what you found out or just stand there all night?" Remus Lupin was very much aware of the situation his friend was currently in and because he knew so much he knew that sooner or later Sirius was going to either cause more problems or be on the one taking the fall either and that wouldn't be of any help to Harry or Sirius.

"I will Remus I promise but let's be honest here do you really think telling him right at this very moment in time will do anyone any good?" he knew his friend was trying to help but right now, it didn't seem to be the right time, for anyone.

"Perhaps not, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't say anything at all" he was hoping Sirius was going to listen to him, for once, as the only person Sirius ever truly listened to was James.

"I will wait until we get back to number 12 its all I can do remember what I said before we have to be careful after all we don't know who is in _**HIS**_ pocket here, for all we know he could have everyone here watching us. They trust him so completely it is ridiculous" he was not about to let his guard down again, not after what had happened with Pettigrew. Blacks are not supposed to let anyone pull the wool over their eyes and it had happened so many times to Sirius already he just could not let it happen again, not now, not ever.

Remus looked at Sirius thoughtfully "In all honesty Padfoot I think you just need to tell him the timing is never going to be that great you know. Just tell him the truth and I'm sure everything will work out just fine the worse that could happen is he won't speak to you for a few days"

He nodded his head in agreement with all that Remus was saying, he had a point it didn't really matter when he told Harry the truth either way the poor boy would be upset because he was robbed of having his family, of growing up just like any other kid and it weren't fair on him in the end he supposed it never would be when it came to Harry's life. When he had found out about the prophecy it really angered him, who was this so-called seer to decide his baby boy was going to finish the dark lord off? It was not right. It was his son, his child no one had the right to decide his child's fate except for his child.

With everything decided Sirius approached Harry, walking towards his son he couldn't deny that he felt anxious at how his son could possibly react he loved the boy with all his heart, he loved all his boys with all his heart, and he loved his husband. His heart ached missing James and his other boys, but he needed to focus on the son he had before him now.

"Harry can we talk for a minute son?" he asked the boy, his fingers tapped against his leg rhythmically as he breathed shakily, once again wondering if this was even a good idea to discuss it here and now. Harry turned towards his father unknowing of this fact, he smiled "Sure Sirius what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong really just erm I want to make sure what you're about to find out you'll be alright with it" he could not believe how nervous he felt what was wrong with him?

Harry was confused "What are you talking about Sirius?"

Taking a deep breath he told him "Harry I know this might be unbelievable I suppose but I'm your dad well one of your dads and you have brothers I can't tell you everything right at this moment as it's not really a good place to tell you but please believe me I'm telling you the truth"

Harry was stunned – his dad? His dad was Sirius? Sirius is his dad? How didn't he know this? Why didn't he know this?

"You're my dad? Why didn't you tell me this before I'm so confused I don't understand this"?

He blinked as his son said this he did not think for a moment this was what his reaction would be.

"Yeah I am are you ok with all of this I know it's confusing but OOF!" Harry threw himself at his dad hugging him hard, he just didn't want to let go of him as he hugged Sirius, Sirius realised Harry just want to cling to him at that moment and so he wrapped his arms around his boy and held him tight, not wanting to let go of his son in case he was only dreaming his sons reaction right now because he passed out or something.

This was what he wanted since he was little, Harry used to lay awake at night in tears on his cot in his cupboard under the stairs. All his dreams and fantasies of him having a dad or of having a family he now felt he could have that chance, a chance he wanted and needed more than anything.

Across the room from them Rabastan Lestrange stood watching the reunion between father and son, the fact that Harry Potter was in fact a Potter-Black through birth, purebloods valued blood for many reasons and to now find out, albeit by accident that the chosen one as it were was in fact a Black it was almost as if fate was toying with him. Showing him the boy and allowing him to find out the lad's heritage was almost too perfect.

"Bastie we need to go; we need to sort things out through the Wizengamot first and clear our names and being here won't help little brother" Rodolphus had noticed his baby brother staring at the boy who lived, and he knew exactly what his little brother was thinking. He wanted Harry Potter and if that were what Rabastan wanted then he knew that his brother would do whatever he could do to get him and keep him and all he could think was he hoped he would not get in trouble.

Rabastan turned to his brother "You're right I guess we need to go" he started to walk towards the fireplaces to Floo out of the building and head home.

"I'm sure father would love to hear all about the boy you were just staring at" smirking he glanced at his brother looking for his reaction, although it seemed he had none.

Bastie rolled his eyes at Dolph seriously did his brother realise what he was saying? It almost sounded like when his sister in law and her sister gossiped over tea, when did his brother turn into a woman the thought alone was laughable.

"I can admire him after all he is a Potter-Black, and he is rather alluring don't you think so brother. Regardless perhaps you should focus on creating a niece or nephew for me don't you?" smirking himself he knew his brother wouldn't appreciate the dig however was it truly a dig when it was a fact.

Rodolphus scowled at his brother, he knew it was meant to be a joke, but he always made comments about Bellatrix not falling pregnant it was a sore point for him. Bella was devastated when she realised she wasn't falling pregnant despite the amount of times they had tried; she had seen countless healers and they all had said there was nothing wrong with her at all so they could only come to the conclusion that something may be wrong with him which was why although neither his wife nor brother knew it he had made an appointment to see a healer the next day to find out for sure whether it was really him that was the issue.

"I can see what you are saying little brother though you know I prefer women and ask for your future niece or nephew we will see what happens so quit bugging me over it"

Upon arriving at the Floo Rabastan turned back and looked at Harry who was talking rather animatedly with Sirius and Remus Lupin, the boy had a grin on his face and seemed excited by whatever they were talking about, but all Rabastan was thinking was what it would take to have Harrys smile directed at him and how much he wanted to know more about the boy.

"I will stop for now after all who knows you may have a niece or nephew before myself but whatever the future holds Dolph it looks better by the minute and I think that is all we can possibly ask for brother". Rodolphus glanced at where Rabastan was looking and nodded his head in agreement "I agree Bastie whatever our futures are Harry Potter or Potter-Black rather he is entwined with it and its certainly looking brighter now let's head home" and with that Rodolphus grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace back to Lestrange manor with his brother following not long after him, after one final glance towards Harry of course knowing he and his brother were right.

**Hogsmeade, Highlands, Scotland**

**19****th**** June 1996**

They didn't dare gather late last night after all they had spent a lot of energy helping the Order fight back against the Death Eaters hex and curse used repeatedly one after the other so it had been deemed unwise to meet after using that much magic to meet and discuss what had happened not to mention what to do next in their plan. Their secret was beginning to unravel which would not have been if it had not been for one huge obstacle -Albus Dumbledore! They were not yet ready to let the old man know they were alive planning on his downfall.

So here they were in the late hours of the very next night processing every that had happened, sat around two small round wooden tables in a cramped back room fire whiskeys and butterbeer's held in everyone's tight grasp, this was when their hoods were down and they could show their trust in each other's secrecy.

Releasing a huge sigh his head tilted back Hunter questioned the others "So what exactly happened? Did anyone realise who any of you were or even that you were there?" one of the men Prince who was in a burgundy velvet cloak with a golden clasp shook his head "no I don't believe that we were noticed or if we were it wasn't enough to be flagged regardless Hadrian and Sirius noticed nothing as far as I could see" a woman's voice softly spoke "are we quite sure our operation is still safe?" she was wearing a deep sapphire blue cloak with a soft white faux trim held together with a silver broach like clasp her name was Nocturna she glanced around the room searching their expressions.

Twin men sat side by side wearing almost identical shades of forest green woollen cloaks held together with steel clasps one of the two Mischief "I stayed for awhile at the ministry seeing if I could find anything out none of the ministry suspects anything so far from what I gathered" the large muscular man named Greywind who sat beside them nursing a fire whiskey leaning forward on his elbows he wore a dark grey fleece lined wool cloak it was held together with a brass pin clasp voiced his response before anyone could ask "none of the Death Eaters nor the dark lord suspect anything".

Shadow a man with long wavy shaggy hair that was held back with a blue silken ribbon he sat by his wife Starburst whose brunette hair was pulled back in a perfect coiffed bun on his other side sat Prince looked at the man seeing him nod his head once to confirm it was fine with what he had to say next "Sirius noticed nothing the same can be said about Lupin and Moody". River a tall handsome young man cloaked in a deep crimson red cloak was leaned back in his chair his legs crossed at his ankles "the Order suspects nothing either so I think its safe to say were still under the radar so to speak so the question now is are we going on to the next phase" a pregnant pause echoed throughout the room everyone glanced at one another considerably before Odin and Hunter both voiced the answer "yes, were going to go ahead".


	3. Chapter 2 It's Not Strange Its Lestrange

**Chapter Two: It's Not Strange It's Lestrange**

Upon returning home from the Department of Mysteries battle which saw the end of the Dark Lord, Rabastan knew exactly what he needed to speak to his father about, he needed to speak to him about whether or not his thoughts were right and find out whether or not the Lestrange/Potter marriage contract was still valid.

If the contract was in fact still valid then once his name was cleared officially, after gaining his position back in the socialite and business circles then Bastie was definitely going to activate contract and make sure that Harry Potter-Black was at the very least courting him by the end of next year. Striding towards the drawing room knowing his father would be waiting for himself and his brother to return.

It seemed that those quick minutes Rabastan took to go to see his father were mere seconds as Bastie reached the elegant room, the heavy dark walnut doors stood open. Walking in and on to the plush deep burgundy wine carpet, the silver Venetian pattern on the royal blue wallpaper glittered and illuminated from the blazing, crackling fire in the slate grey marble hearth and the shining bronze chandelier hanging from the high vaulted cream painted ceiling. Bastie saw that his father was reading through his papers on one of the wine-coloured couches, his father's handsome though aged face had a look of concentration on his face, his brow was furrowed, and a small frown was upon his face.

Armandus Lestrange was a very handsome man still despite his age, he and his wife Seraphina were referred to as an older couple when it came to their son's birth even though his wife was younger than him. His tanned skin made his sea foam green eyes sparkle full of life from both past and present days of his life, his high cheekbones, dark pink bow lips and straight roman nose proved his aristocratic heritage.

"Dad I need to speak to you about something, it's quite important" Rabastan said upon approaching his father,

Armandus looked up at his youngest son, he smiled slightly at him and although both of his boys made their fair share of mistakes he was still quite proud of them both,

"Of course, son what's bothering you?" he gestured to the matching couch opposite him for his son to take a seat.

Rodolphus came into the room as his brother sat down across from their father, Rabastan glanced at his brother "Do you know if the marriage contracts are still valid?"

Armandus was taken aback "Most are, which one were you thinking of? Was there any specifically?"

Rabastan looked at his dad, leaned back in his seat, draping an arm over the back of the sofa and another over the right-side arm rest.

"The Potter and Lestrange one" he replied simply.

Armandus shock was expected by his son, a shock that was clear upon his father's face if what Bastie was seeing was correct.

"Before you ask I saw Harry Potter or Potter-Black as we recently discovered, and I shall be honest Father – I want him."

Rabastan levelled his gaze with his father, his face held all seriousness of his emotions in that precise moment and simply stated,

"I want him as my bonded"

Armandus blinked his wide eyes at his youngest boy was this real? Was his baby son, his little Bastie who swore off of relationships and marriage ever since his past relationship with his ex-fiancé fell apart. After that day he had sworn he would never marry as he believed that it had become clear he would either never find someone good enough or anyone who would be understanding to what he wanted as a family. His ex-fiancé had left him a mess the day he had broken their engagement off even though he never actually said it was over it had become apparent that they no longer were together as the boy had left and never spoke to any member of the Lestrange family again despite being in the same room as Armandus on several occasions over the years.

Bastie ever since he was a kid had always thought about his future as his parents had made it clear that it was important to look forwards as much as you could and it was with this in mind that he had decided he would have one main condition with whoever he would marry, he wanted them to be compassionate and understanding. He wanted them to respect and share his views and family values which as he had found out the hard way is not all that easy to find at all. He had in the past often thought about his ex-fiancé as it was the only serious relationship he had. He never really got along with his ex at first in all honesty as they couldn't agree on Rabastan's views as he held the Lestrange family views in high regards where as his ex-fiancé had held his family views just as high so they clashed which was of course was to be expected, Bastie would have been severely disappointed had they not done so.

The Lestrange family was a dark family there was no mistake to be made about that but that didn't mean that they didn't have valuable family views, the main ones were pretty obvious and straight forward- family is always first and no matter what happens you stand by each other's side.

Armandus had never thought to tell his son about his son's ex fiancé, originally Armandus never had an issue with the lad he truly didn't as there was never a reason to the lad was from a good family after all and he was a pureblood, he was certainly blessed with his looks and the family views that they held well even some of his family views had coincided with the Lestrange ones. The only issue he had with him was that when he had been needed, when Bastie was given that sham of a trial alongside his brother and sister in law, the lad had fled and abandoned not only his fiancé Bastie but also the rest of the Lestrange family and by doing so he had shown his true colours to his soon to be family which in Armandus opinion was a blessing in disguise as if Bastie had in fact married the boy then the scandal his abandonment would of caused, it just didn't bare thinking about it truly didn't.

He often felt for his youngest when it came to this as though they may not have gotten along initially the poor boy had still fallen hard for the boy once he had given them a chance to get to know each other. Then to be arrested in front of him, to be bound magically and dragged away from his fiancé by the Auror's and Bastie had screamed and begged for his fiancé desperately constantly calling out his name. Armandus heart broke that day as it had killed him to see his boys taken away but to hear his youngest plead for his fiancé it had haunted him for years.

And to now have his baby boy who was sat across from him after swearing off any kind or relationship or hell even marriage after that sham that was supposedly his engagement with his ex and to then sit declaring that he wanted Harry Potter well it stunned him.

Not that Armandus had any issues with the Potter family, Fleamont Potter was a good friend to himself and to his father Corvus Lestrange before him. When he had first met Fleamont he had wanted nothing to with him as they had nothing in common, however when Armandus father had taken ill and he had to take his father's place at the Wizengamot Fleamont Potter had stunned him completely as he had approached him in Diagon Alley and asked after his father's health it wasn't long after that they had went from merely speaking civilly with one another to being extremely good friends.

"I can't see a reason why at the very least it can't be an option, but I have to ask Bastie are you sure about this? Why have you decided it especially now?" he questioned his son

Bastie tilted his head slightly as he considered his father's questions, why did he want this now? But when he thought about how he had felt that spark when he merely saw Harry that day, his feelings that had been triggered upon catching Harry looking his way and seeing his emerald green eyes glitter Bastie knew what he felt and why he wanted this.

"because if anyone can give not only our family but our futures hope its him. I think we can be good together I honestly believe that, there was a spark dad, an actual spark was there just by making eye contact with him"

Rodolphus looked at his brother considerably as if for the first time in years he was seeing his brother as he truly was, something which he hadn't seen in such a long time as when his engagement fell apart his brother was a shell of who he was and it had crushed him that his brother had become that way.

Bastie glanced at his brother again whilst he spoke "I am sure about this before either of you question it further, our family's future and legacy are paramount certainly, but I have thought about a lot this in the past week or so. That our family is important obviously, the family legacy is important and of course as is our future. Except to acknowledge all of this is to acknowledge my own part of our future for the Lestrange name, Dolph is married and has been so for some time now I should leave the past precisely where it belongs – in the past. I have to move forward for myself and for our family and I fully, whole heartedly believe Harry is a part of that"

Silence filled the room between the three men as the patriarch and oldest son took in Rabastan's words.

Armandus nodded slowly as he took his sons words in "I agree Bastie and if this is how you truly feel and think then we need to plan what to do next and move forward"

And so, the rest of the night was filled with discussing and planning between the three Lestrange men.

**Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London**

**19th June 1996**

Harry or as he prefers to go by now Hadrian Potter-Black had no idea why he and his father Sirius had been called by the Black account manager to Gringotts. The night before his father had explained everything from when his dad's first began their relationship to their marriage. He had even found out that he weren't an only child like he had grown up to believe himself to be but that he actually had brothers, he was hurt and confused at first and now whilst his head was still spinning from finding out the truth he had questions though like who had blocked his father's memories before Azkaban?

What really had happened to the rest of the Black family?

What had happened to his brother's?

Can we still trust his friend's?

A door to their left opened to reveal a Goblin – Handgrock had entered.

His father had explained that Handgrock had been the Black family account holder since his great grandfather- Hadrian's great, great grandfather Sirius Black the Second was the Black Lord.

Handgrock took a seat behind the desk and organised the parchment before him as he looked up and spoke to the Black Lord and the Black Heir.

"First of all, a warm welcome to yourself Lord Black it is good to see you again though I must express my concern that you did not come to us sooner as we could have taken steps towards clearing your name much sooner"

Sirius was stunned he had not realised that he could have done that, he truly had not as he looked to his right he realised his son Hadrian was just as stunned as he was. Hadrian WAS stunned. Here he was sat with his father as they had been called to Gringotts on a matter they was not certain of due to it not being mentioned in the letter they had received and they had just been informed that Gringotts could of helped his father clear his name all along.

Handgrock looked at them both as realisation sunk in for all them both, he cleared his throat before he spoke to the Black Lord. "Well as you both know we sent you a letter requesting both of your presence today. As you yourself Lord Black" he inclined his head to Sirius "will no doubt know we have much to go through as you are now Lord of the family however today is not about any of that."

Silence filled the room

He regarded them both whilst carefully choosing his words,

"As you know Lord Black I –" Sirius held up a hand

"No offence Handgrock but if were going on with this meeting then please just call me Sirius"

Handgrock nodded "Of course Sirius, well as you know I dealt with many aspects of not only the Black family but also after you married your husband James I dealt with a few matters pertaining to things such as a few important business deals, certain family accounts that you both created and also marriage contracts"

Sirius blinked; he was floored that he had never even considered that any of this was the reason why they had been requested to attend a meeting.

"Alright, so what has come to your attention that you felt we had to be called in today?" Sirius questioned

Handgrock levelled his gaze with both of them as he simply stated

"Rabastan Lestrange has activated the Lestrange-Potter Marriage Contract".


	4. Chapter 3 The Lestrangest of Days

**Chapter Three: The Lestrangest Of Days**

Hadrian gaped as the words he just heard began to sink in, a Marriage Contract.

To the Lestrange family at that was this a joke?

The Lestrange's were a well-known family, a dark family but still very well known, heck his father's cousin was married to one already.

"Who is Rabastan? I mean ok I know he's a Lestrange obviously but who is he? Who was he before that whole Azkaban Dilemma?" he questioned them both looking between Handgrock and Sirius,

Sirius took in a deep breath and then released it slowly. He leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"Rabastan is Rodolphus younger brother, I don't really know him in all honesty kiddo, I know Rodolphus better. Rabastan was a good friend of your uncle Regulus for years but what I do know of him is what Reg and Dolph told me and a couple small occasions when we bumped into each other, but this was years back Hade we were just kids really"

Sirius breathed so Hadrian could take in what was just said and what he was about to hear from his father. As he was doing this the thought occurred to him that Rabastan actually must have not only had his own reasons for this but also had thought and planned it all out thoroughly its now merely a question of why and what those reasons are.

Hadrian nodded so his dad wasn't the person he should ask about Rabastan, but he had an idea or two over who he could ask.

"Bastie seems to be a good guy, fair enough he has made mistakes but when I did meet him in passing although like I said it was years ago, but he did seem to be a good guy, or should I say nice guy?" Sirius tilted his head slightly in thought he was talking about a Death Eater after all.

"I know he's loyal and is very family orientated I suppose but he does stick to a lot of old pure blood views in many regards. Except for the whole attack on the Longbottom's, Death Eater thing no one ever really had anything bad to say about him" Sirius had continued.

Hadrian sat quietly considering his father's words and thinking on who he could turn to in regards to Rabastan Lestrange but he already knew what he wanted and for some reason passing the Lestrange brothers at the ministry something had clicked in his mind he couldn't think what exactly what it was yet that however did not mean he wouldn't figure it out. He wanted to be a Lestrange he could feel it in his heart, and it was in his head that he was meant for Rabastan he didn't know how or why but he already had his answer no matter what.

He was going to sign the contract.

Hadrian already agreed with it without even looking the contract over he wanted this.

"So, what do I need to do?" Hadrian asked finally,

Handgrock and Sirius looked at him equally stunned with his question, Handgrock had glanced at Sirius and caught the Black Lord's eye before turning back to boy in front of him.

"Are you quite sure on this Heir Black you haven't even read the contract yet" Handgrock questioned,

Harry nodded his head "I'm quite sure I'm afraid I can't explain really I just know it's what I need to do, so whatever is required of me or if I merely need to sign it then we need to get this done because there is much to be done" it was almost as if someone had flicked a switch and Hadrian had gone from Harry Potter-Black to Heir Hadrian Potter-Black within a matter of seconds, as if his pureblood heritage had kicked in.

Handgrock nodded his acknowledgement and prepared the papers for both the Lords and Heirs signatures. As he did so Sirius turned to his son "Are you sure about this kiddo you're not sixteen just yet and you haven't actually met Rabastan? You know your grandfathers would furious that you haven't even glanced at that contract"

Without missing a beat Harry turned to Handgrock and asked, "Who had the Contract drawn up Handgrock?"

Handgrock looked at the papers as he replied "It appears that the Marriage & Bonding Contract of the Lestrange-Potter line was requested and created by Lord Corvus Lestrange and Lord Fleamont Potter with it being witnessed and agreed upon by Lady Euphemia Potter, Lord Charlus Potter, Lord Sirius Black the Second and Lady Marisol Malfoy all the terms were deemed agreeable by all parties"

Hadrian hummed quietly in consideration before turning to his father and stating

"I think I can sign it dad if they all agreed to the terms then it can't be too terrible, and I know I need to sign it you will just have to trust me dad"

Sirius couldn't believe how trusting his son was being nor could he believe how mature he had become however he had to agree if the Potter's and Lestrange's had that many parties involved then at the very least it can't be too demanding and at least slightly fair, he just hoped his son was making the right decision by trusting his heart and his grandfather's wishes so whole heartedly.

Harry turned back to Handgrock and requested that they continued so they could sign the contract which the Goblin readily agreed as the Black Lord and his Heir had stated earlier they had other matters to attend after all. A mere few moments later everything was in order and Handgrock had placed the papers in front of Hadrian so the young man – as that indeed was what he now was, could sign them before his father also signed his name that he was in agreement as Hadrian was for the moment still deemed underage by the Ministry's standard's.

Hadrian signed his name on the lines that was required for him to sign as he signed that last line he started to feel a warm, tingly feeling around his right wrist that felt like it was spiralling up his arm and lead to his chest, almost as if his magic was reacting to the contract as he was finishing his name literally as he was writing the word Black the feeling spread down his other arm, spiralling over and over to his wrist and down to his ring finger on his left hand wrapping around it and settling there.

As he handed the papers to his father for his signature's stating his permission and blessing for the contract and marriage of Rabastan and Hadrian, Hadrian mentioned the feeling he had whilst he wrote his signature. Handgrock nodded and explained that whilst it was certainly more rare now a days it was most certainly not unheard of, merely a fact that Magic herself was blessing the future union and it would likely happen to the Lestrange Heir when he goes to sign the contract and that it meant it would likely be a strong, powerful union.

Sirius had completed signing and passed the contract back over to the Goblin as his son asked when Rabastan would go and sign his part, Handgrock looked at the two as he accepted the papers back and merely stated the Lestrange family would be notified immediately and it would be up to them come in to sign the papers. As the meeting came to a close the father and son duo bid their farewells to the Goblin and said they would see him later in the week to go over some other matters before they turned away and left Gringotts now it was merely a waiting game for Rabastan and all Hadrian could do was keep his fingers crossed that his soon to be betrothed would be his betrothed by the end of the week.

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

**21****st ****June 1996**

After the whole family heard about Bastie and the Marriage Contract and why he had activated it he would easily admit that they were all shocked they truly were. The entire family had spoken at length about affair and had questioned Rabastan as why he had done what he had done, he had valid reasons certainly but they still wanted to know why and he would give the man his dues he had never once wavered with his reasoning, not one time at all. In the end Bastie had enough and told everyone to shut up, mind their own damn business and to kindly (else he would show them all – family or not- why exactly he had become a Death Eater) keep their stupid, ridiculous opinions to themselves.

He had gotten so frustrated and annoyed at everyone that apparently, from what Lucius was told at any rate, he had hexed his older brother repeatedly until Armandus had intervened, both of his sons had cowed to their father's wishes, that didn't change the fact Dolphus now had a limp when he walked.

Lucius whilst he sat languidly in his rich Navy blue, satin, plush armchair still found Dolphus predicament highly amusing. He sipped at his aged Fire Whiskey enjoying the heat and warmth the beverage provided, his peaceful reverie was interrupted by one of his house elves popping his left-hand side.

"This be arriving Master Lucius" a small silver plate held a crisp, cream coloured letter upon it, as soon as he picked the letter up, the small elf disappeared.

Upon placing his glass down, he picked up the ornate Silver and Jade Python headed letter opener that laid upon the round Crystal glass topped Maple side table on his left and used it to begin opening the letter.

Once opened he began to read what it contained,

_**Lord Malfoy, **_

_**I hope this letter finds you in good health as I understand it you are a close associate of Rabastan Lestrange. I have had no contact with him as of yet and whilst I shall admit I acknowledge that we have never been on the same side nor am I blind enough to assume you owe me a favour of any kind I wish to be quite blunt and honest as I do have a request from you.**_

_**As I have stated so previously I am going to be quite blunt here sir. I feel that I can confide in you as you yourself are a father I feel you would have some insight also due to you knowing them and also as you well know through marriage you are my father's cousin which of course makes you and I family also so I shall make my point now. My father informed me that you are friends with both Lestrange brother's, and it is because of this that I write to you.**_

_**I am quite honestly nervous to meet Rabastan however at the same time I am quite eager too. **_

_**I'm not afraid of him, I am not scared because of who he is or due to the fact he and I may not agree on some things. The truth is I'm nervous as I'm a little worried he may not wish to go through with the marriage contract because of my age or in case when we meet what I may or may not say.**_

_**With this being said I wish to arrange a meeting between myself, Rabastan, Narcissa, Rodolphus and yourself, if you are agreeable of course. If this is indeed the case then please send a reply with a date and time when it is a suitable time to meet.**_

_**I do however feel I should inform you that I have already signed my part of the contract as has my father in case Bastie has been informed already as Handgrock had mentioned before we had left his office that he would be.**_

_**I think I have said more than enough for the time being however and shall leave you to your other matters of business.**_

_**Please give my regards to Lady Malfoy and Draco.**_

_**Thank you so much for my help and your patience. **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Heir Hadrian Potter-Black**_

Lucius was equally surprised by the letter; he had never once dreamt that he would ever receive a letter from Hadrian Potter-Black asking for his assistance and guidance. Yes of course he was surprised there was no doubt about that but could he, would he turn this boy away? No, of course not especially as the lad had stated so in his letter that he was family.

As a Lord he had a lot of responsibility, as a husband and father he had even more so yes it may be difficult but he was going to speak to Bastie and inform him of Hadrian and how he had reached out to him as surely even Sirius must acknowledge he has a lot on his place at this time.

Standing up with the letter in hand he walked over to the white marble fireplace, grabbed a handful of the green, shimmering powder before he knelt at its Hearth, throwing the powder and flooing the Lestrange residence calling for their elf to retrieve Bastie so they could speak.

Not long after the elf had left it seemed Bastie came to the Hearth.

"Lucius I wasn't expecting you to call so soon is everything alright?" he questioned his friend,

"Bastie, yes everything is alright I was just wondering have you received a letter at all from Gringotts in regard to the Marriage Contract?" it seemed such an innocent and casual question Bastie may not think anything of it, Bastie frowned "Yes actually, Yesterday apparently Hadrian and his father has signed their part of it I must admit I was rather stunned to discover this"

Lucius nodded his head and passed the letter he had received through the Floo to his friend, waiting for his friend to read the letter he considered why Hadrian must have signed it so readily. Bastie finished reading and simply said "Well, in that case I believe we have a meeting to arrange don't you agree Lucius"

Lucius looked at his friend in regard, thinking of a possible plan and the variable scenarios as to what could be said.

"Yes, I agree why don't you take the letter for now and discuss with your father and brother then and I shall speak with Narcissa"

Bastie considered what his soon to be betrothed had said in the letter he seemed sincere with his words and was slightly concerned with what he had said he was worried because he thought Bastie would reject him in all honesty he thought and felt that Harry would feel that way about him and would reject him it was almost laughable.

"Lucius I will have to go and discuss this with Dolphus now as he is going away for a week or two; he never said why so I do have to go and speak with him and my father, I will call you later and let you know in the meantime you go speak with Cissa and if you wish to reply tonight then please feel free to do so after all it's like he said you are family"

They spoke for a couple more minutes before they both went to speak with their respective families. Lucius stood and headed out of the room, considering that has happened in the past hour or so and wondering what his wife was going to say. He even wondered whether his son Draco would be alright with Harry being around as it seemed both Harry and his father Sirius would be integrating back into the same circles as they used to be.

Before he had even realised Lucius had already walked into one of his wife's favourite room, as he entered Narcissa looked up to her husband and smiled.

"Hello love, is everything alright?" she questioned,

He nodded and replied "Yes, everything is fine, but I do have something to speak with you about though"

He sat down on the sofa across from her chair as his wife placed the book she had been reading beforehand down on the solid Oak coffee table, she then placed her hands in her lap and folded her hands together. Sometime later once they had discussed the letter and the discussion with Bastie they sat in quiet contemplation, thinking the matter over.

Finally, Narcissa said "Well, in that case I think you have a response to make and we need to arrange the meeting because I believe its high time this family was finally reunited".

~~~ I will not be making many authors notes however I am loving all the positive reviews so thank you so much, I have several chapters to type for this fanfic so please be patient. Hadrian will be referred to as Harry still as well as Hade or Hadie (pronounced as Hay- dee) as they can be used as nicknames for him, I checked. Also, in response to a question I had from some friends Handgrock his name is pronounced as Han-Grock as the D is silent it just did not sit right with me the way it was spelt without the D in it. Also I'm curious if any of you can figure out who the Secret group members are one or two will be completely oblivious I thought about it and the first three people who can guess five or more of the groups true identity then I will either create an OC for that person or dedicate a chapter which ever you prefer so please let me know your request. At any rate here is this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can ~~~


	5. Chapter 4 Getting To Hope You Like Me

**Chapter Four: Getting To Hope You Like Me**

As Sirius sat and thought about his beloved son Hadrian and how much he had changed he could not help but feel as if he had let his son down more than what he had originally believed. When James had died he thought his world had crashed and burned, it wasn't a bright burn either like when a star is born or when it dies but a destructive, heart break burn like when a fire ravages a forest and destroys everything in its path because he felt like that was exactly what had happened. A fire had burnt the love of his life into nonexistence and now all he had was memories and his boys – their boys.

He looked up to his son, Harry had grown so much not just physically of course but also mentally his child was no mere boy though he didn't suppose anyone could really say he ever truly was but when Sirius looked at him he could see the man harry already was as well as the one he could become and he had to admit he was certainly proud of him.

Meanwhile Harry could not say he was not nervous he was shaking, panicking.

He knew who Rabastan Lestrange was

He knew what Rabastan Lestrange was

And it both frightened and excited him as if it were not enough that he was nervous, frightened yet excited.

His stomach was in knots he was not quite sure it was because he was about to meet his betrothed or perhaps because he had yet to eat regardless he was on edge there was no doubt about it

He was seriously considering pacing as waiting alone was agony on his nerves and that was saying something really he supposed he could excuse it by simply stating his legs were going numb with pins and needles which in all honesty wasn't quite untrue as his legs were currently beginning to ache.

He was actually second guessing himself Harry could not believe it really here he was stood waiting for Rabastan to show as well as Lucius Malfoy his wife Narcissa and not to mention his betrothed own brother Rodolphus. He was actually a little worried about that part if he was honest to himself he thought that perhaps Rodolphus may not actually like him or maybe he would not want his brother to marry the so called boy who lived or perhaps he wouldn't want him apart of the family simply because of the Dark Lord's downfall at any rate he was worried just a little at least.

It was then that in The Gilded Unicorn restaurant, Diagon Alley, London; Harry and his father Sirius heard a knock on the door to the private room that they had hired to meet with everyone, they had both looked to the varnished walnut door that began to open. Sirius held his breath he had no idea why but he suddenly felt anxious over what was about to happen, his son meeting his betrothed, his fiancé, the man he would be bound to for the rest of his life yes, he could definitely say he was now worried because his son meant everything to him and he could see he was nervous.

The open door revealed Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa who was dressed rather finely in a deep royal blue satin dress that was cut off just before the knee it was v shaped at the neck but the bottom of the v had a crossed white ribbon tied neatly with a bow, it was slit up the left thigh but held together in a criss-cross fashion with a white ribbon the band around the waist was also a white satin ribbon.

Lucius attire was also a deep royal blue robe and waistcoat that held a fine silver and white embroidery around the hems of the sleeves, neckline and bottom of the robes and trousers, silver buttons gleamed in the light held images of snakes. All together they looked like a rather fine couple but whatever attention that they had held was no longer held by Harry no it was held by the man behind them who was stood with another man, the two men he had seen at the ministry when Voldemort had fallen. Rabastan Lestrange was looking straight at him and Harry no longer paid any attention to who or what was around him, he was drowning in Rabastan's eyes and he knew in that moment he wanted to drown in them every day for the rest of his life.

It was not until he heard a deep, harsh chuckle that Harry snapped out of the trance he had been in and looked at who he had now realised was Rodolphus smirking at him.

"Well I suppose that answers one question now doesn't it" Sirius stated whilst grinning at his son,

Harry turned his head towards his father and frowned "coming from the man who had a relationship with my dad whilst stating he'd been with every single student who was willing regardless of their gender at school" at this Rabastan and Rodolphus both started to laugh as Sirius glared at harry who had now started to smirk rather victoriously as he knew his father had no response.

"Hadrian I DO hope you realise that you are speaking to your father _son_" Sirius grinned at the scowl his son gave him when he reminded him of that fact. Rabastan wanted to laugh as he saw his betrothed frown, but he couldn't just as he couldn't figure out what to say in that moment which was thankfully taken from him by his brother as Rodolphus asked "So Harry or do you prefer Hadrian or Hade, Hadie what or could stick with calling you Potter what do you want?" as he smirked viciously at the boy.

Hadrian blinked at his future brother in law and calmly stated "Actually I don't mind any of them it's your choice really however I do prefer Hadrian or Hadie more but as I said your choice" Dolphus nodded reminding himself that he said he didn't mind any of the choices he had for names or nicknames even. Rabastan finally snapped out of the trance he had been induced into, he turned to his betrothed's emerald eyes "I guess it would be a good idea for us all to sit down and talk am I right Hadrian?" at this Hadrian's eyes softened as he smiled at his betrothed's face nodding in agreement before saying just as softly "yes, of course" he reached his hand out to Rabastan who looked at it confusedly before realisation dawned on him that Hadrian wanted him to take it, he relaxed and his expression softened to that of a slight longing before he took Hadrian's hand.

Hadrian tugged Rabastan gently once his betrothed's hand was in his own and they made their way over to two chair's that matched the table they were surrounding that was made of deep, dark burnt umber varnished Oak wood table painted with intricate golden details of leaves and vines that were standing on black metal footed legs twisted with the same intricate vines and leaves lightly embellished with the same golden details. Once they were seated they sat in a comfortable silence they alternated between looking at their hands that remained joined together and looking at each other, feeling like they didn't need to say anything to one another and yet still had so much to say so many questions to ask each other.

"Why did you agree to the betrothal when you don't even know me?" Rabastan asked as it was one of the few questions that had constantly been going around his head, he ran his thumb carefully over the back of Hade's hand moving it back and forth over the boy's soft peach skin, Hadrian considered the question wondering how to fraise the answer to the man before him and so he answered him as honestly as he could " I don't want to start off our relationship as a lie especially as really I don't actually like lying, I don't actually know what made me want to say yes but something was telling me I had to, I almost felt like magic itself was pulling me to say yes; to make me say yes but I don't want you to think that was the only reason it felt right like saying yes to it was saying yes to as crazy as it might sound I would be saying yes to my soulmate" he had lowered his head not daring to look at Rabastan in the eyes as he had said this, frightened of his reaction so you can imagine his surprise when his betrothed gently used the hand he wasn't using to hold Hadrian's own to lift his face making Hadrian look into his betrothed's eyes as he replied " I don't think it sound's crazy magic created soulmate's if that is what you felt well then" he smiled at him; as their gaze held one another's he continued to run his thumb over Hadrian's hand "That is what we are meant to be and all we have to do is give it, give us even that chance and I want to do that the question is are you sure that you want to give us this chance".

Hadrian was silent whilst he took in Rabastan's word's then asked him "well you know my answer to why I agreed to it even though I don't know you really or the reason why I agreed so easily" he paused as he wondered what Bastie's response would be "why did you agree so easily? I mean I'm sure you have heard all the ridiculous, crazy, stupid stories about me but why?" Rabastan answered as easily as he could "Would it sound crazy if I told you I had a similar hmm shall we say desire, almost a longing as if you are supposed to be with me" Hadrian grinned at the man happy that he wasn't the only one who had felt that way "so you felt as if it was almost we were supposed to be" they both looked at each other as they both said together "the other half to each other" they smiled never once realising that everyone else in the room had been watching with interest and equal amounts of surprise.

Rodolphus went over to Sirius and quietly said so as not to disturb his brother with his betrothed "so that's good right? I mean we have only been here I don't know a half hour maybe a bit longer and those two are completely into each other that it's crazy in all honesty I mean I've never seen anyone like that before have you?" Sirius glanced sceptically at the man before frowning saying simply "maybe that is because you married the miserable crazy one out of my cousin's" he turned back to his son before turning back to Rodolphus he asked the man "So I have something to ask you?" Dolphus looked back at Sirius confused "what's that?" Sirius was quietly wondering if Dolphus would or could potentially rip his head off by asking the question he was going to ask, "How come Bella never fell pregnant?" Rodolphus was silent as he considered what to say to his cousin in law, he decided there would never be an easy answer to the question he had asked him.

"Bella won't allow herself to be pregnant and before you ask why I don't know the whole reason, she used to talk to me" Sirius looked surprised at this confession "she used to talk to me, we used to talk about having kids and what their names would be; she used to be happier and now she doesn't smile or laugh we sleep in separate houses never mind separate rooms" a thought occurred to Rodolphus and he asked Sirius "what was Bella like with the rest of you? The only two people who never told me anything about her was you and Andromeda and I feel like I'm missing something so please tell me something that I'm missing".

Sirius looked at his son and Rabastan again who were alternating between speaking softly with one another and sitting in silence looking at each other, he turned back "Bella was happy when we were kids she was funny; when we were kids she was more like a sister to me than a cousin but then we grew up. She was still happy, still funny but she was distant like she was trapped, and I could not reach her; could not save her. Andy would be able to say more if you like I'll ask her to meet with you if you really want but that's up to you".

Dolphus was quiet but he decided he would take him up on the offer and told him as much to which Sirius nodded and ensured he would make sure to speak with Andromeda as soon as he could. Dolphus thanked him actually grateful that someone could potentially help him connect with his wife yet again as it had been some years since Bellatrix had even smiled a true smile, he missed his wife being who she was he loved her being the vicious, fiery woman she could be. He loved her passion he fell for that part of her years ago at school, but he also loved her sense of humour and her intelligence he fell in love with his wife as a teen and now he barely knew her.

Closing his eyes slowly Sirius let out a breath before opening his eyes again "Yellow Roses" Dolphus looked at him puzzled and so Sirius rolled his eyes "Yellow Roses are Bella's favourite you want her to be more like she used to be you get her favourite things if you're not sure or don't know what they are with respect here" Dolphus inclined his head for Sirius to continue "you weren't married too long before Azkaban so if you don't know then there is no shame in it or in asking myself or Cissa." Rod thought on it before asking if Sirius had any other thoughts that may help but before the man could respond his sister in law spoke "Sirius is right you're best off getting her yellow roses however it wouldn't hurt to run her a bath perhaps with an ice glass of Rose' Champagne as well" Sirius agreed before adding "she prefers Jasmine and Lavender with the lilac bath pearls she used to scream like a banshee if my mother didn't have them whenever she used to stay over" Narcissa laughed her tinkling laugh covering her mouth as she did so although her brother in law clearly wasn't amused.

Hadrian and Rabastan looked to where Sirius, Rodolphus and Narcissa were talking noticing that Lucius was now approaching the small group before looking back to each other Hadrian decided to ask Rabastan a question he was not entirely sure he would get an answer he would like.

"So, do you want kids?" Bastie blinked surprised by how direct Hadrian was questioning him but found he was rather pleased by being asked such a question "yes, actually I do" he smiled back at him.

Hadie grinned "Really! Wow well have you ever thought about how many? I mean I don't mind really but I do definitely want more than one" Bastie was floored he had never once expected things to go so smoothly let alone to find someone who wanted what he did, so he answered "I want at least one or two but I know most don't want more than that so please don't feel pressured by whatever I want because I don't want you to feel pressured".

"I already said I'm going to be honest with you so I'm going to be honest I want four maybe five kids even" they shared a smile as both of them realised they wanted the same things, and so with the thoughts that they never realised they were both thinking they decided completely unspoken that they would next talk about their wedding however Rabastan reached into his trouser pocket pulling out a small dark forest green satin box, opening it to a platinum engagement ring an emerald square cut in the centre with a small blue sapphire to each side "you don't have to wear it if you don't want to but I couldn't help I mean if you don't-" whatever Rabastan was going to say was cut by Hadrian kissing him passionately, all the emotions Hadrian was feeling he tried to convey through that kiss.

As he pulled away he looked at Rabastan "so are you going to put that ring on me or not?" Hadrian softly laughed snapping Bastie out of his daze brought on by Hadie kissing him so suddenly. He took the ring from the box before placing it on Hadrian's finger he then gently kissed Hadrian's lips pulling away smiling.

"Wedding plans? I mean we may as well at least start discussing it wouldn't hurt to talk about it" Hadie asked his new fiancée he was so happy and couldn't wait to become a Lestrange, Bastie was just as happy as his new fiancée and he found that he liked the thought of planning his wedding with Hadrian smiling indulgently, holding Hadrian's hand he said "Anything you wish you can have".

**Hogsmeade, Highlands, Scotland**

A figure clothed in a midnight blue velvet cloak raced into the hogs head briefly whispering how he urgently needed to get into the back room and speak with who he was meeting the barman nodded his head before granting them access, they thanked the barman then raced into the back room shutting the door firmly behind him everyone starred in shock that the door was opened then shut so abruptly Hunter looked at the figure his brow furrowed "what in Salazar's name has happened that you need to come racing in like your being chased by hell hounds?" the figure hunched forward breathing deeply a few times before replying "The marriage contract between the Potters and LeStrange's has been invoked, Hadrian agreed to it after Rabastan had activated it everyone in Gringotts are talking about it now pretty soon the entire wizarding world will be talking".

Skyla an older rather regal looking woman with jet black hair streaked with silver "Is that possible? Is the contract actually still viable after all this time?" she questioned turning towards Grim, Hunter, Jack and Prince. They all held varying looks of contemplation on their faces before Jack sighed "it all depends on who had it drawn up and the terms of the contract really but a marriage contract could be years before anyone chooses to activate one" Camelot was the one who turned to the men before him posing the questions that no one would dare ask the gentlemen "So does this change the plan at all? what can be done?". Saint looked at everyone considerably leaning back in his seat placing his hand on a table next to him he tapped his middle finger a few times before he slightly tilted his head to the side "I think we should leave things alone" everyone's stares turned to him before one of the younger ones a young man named Thunder questioned "Excuse me? you want us to let a teenager marry not only a much older man but a dangerous man; someone who was thrown into Azkaban because he helped to torture a family have I got that right?".

Grim a handsome older man who was dressed in black slacks, a rich plum coloured shirt and a black silken waistcoat with a silver venetian pattern his black dragon hide boots were placed inches apart as he sat forward his elbows on his knees his forearms hung loose with his hands clasped together he breathed in deeply "I cant see why there would be an issue with it in all honesty. The potter family would benefit from wealth and protection the LeStrange's can provide and the LeStrange's can benefit from the publicity that being married to the boy who lived can bring so it does make sense."

Knight and his friend Thunder looked at the man incredulously "are you joking? Seriously its Hadrian were talking about here he's a kid and he has enough on his plate as it is don't you think we can find a way around it" everyone started to voice their opinions and concerns before finally hunter had enough "none of you are considering something" silence befell the room as everyone looked to the man he looked around the room "no one is considering how or even who has activated the contract; if it had been dumbledore then we could question his motives for it but as it stands it doesn't appear as though it was him so that leaves who it could be. Say it was Hadrian or Sirius that has activated it if it were one of them then if it were in fact Hadrian we would need to know what possible reasons as to why they would activate it now?".

No one said anything as they took in his words he turned to the lad Pyro who told them the news of the contract "keep an eye on things and if they don't announce publicly who activated the contract then try and find out discreetly who it was. Truth be told I can't see Armandus will not let the Prophet print something at least" Pyro nodded before he turned to one of the others the twin Chaos "will you be coming with me this time?" chaos nodded his head "yeah I'm coming and I need to speak with you anyways about a family matter" they said their goodbyes and departed for their task.


	6. Chapter 6 Do Differences Really Matter?

**Authors note - now I do not usually do these as I have said before however due to being on lockdown, home schooling my son who has chicken pox and writing in notepads I hadn't realised that my caps lock button is in fact broke. Its not a brand new laptop nor is it actually old I only got it for my birthday this time last year so bear with me as it were also I'm working on this along with three other fanfic's as well as juggle everyday life so it may be awhile until I figure out how to fix it alright thank you so much now on with the show. Also thank you so much for all the reviews please keep it up! And please take a guess on the secret gang I am curious to all your guesses. **

**Chapter Five: Do Differences Really Matter?**

**Grimnauld Place, London**

Even though it had now been a few days since Hadrian had met Rabastan whilst they were currently parted that did not mean that they were not having the same thoughts as each other unknowingly of course, they were both wondering about just how quickly they had fallen for one another in that first initial meeting they were discussing kids and marriage realising they had felt completely relaxed the whole time they were talking. How was it that a total stranger someone who had only spoke so briefly could become the love of your life? It was a strange yet exhilarating thought if either one of them was honest.

Hadrian was sat in his room legs crossed on his champagne crushed velvet ombre king size duvet his midnight blue faux fur blanket wrapped around his waist as it had fallen from his shoulders a long wooden footed tray held his ink and quills whilst he was looking through his books, the potter family ledgers were a mess! Probably because the likes of Albus freaking Dumbledore had hold of them until recently sighing he shook his head before closing his eyes, moving his head from side to side a few times until his neck clicked then he rolled his stiff shoulders back a few times loosening them up.

His dad was downstairs in living room with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy merlin he doesn't know why but he lost all interest when his dad was telling him about some kind of priority of having the Malfoy's meeting with them for some kind of talk he didn't really want to deal with them at the moment he didn't exactly have a good track record with Draco so he thought it was best if he wasn't involved for the time being which is how he found himself sitting on his bed going through the books which his dad figured he needed to learn how to manage sooner rather than later.

Sighing yet again Hadrian wondered about what his fiancé was doing right at that moment smiling wistfully he couldn't help but remember the talk he had with him when they had first met he wanted to see him again it wasn't like they were going to spend every single second of the day together just yet and even when they marry they wouldn't spend all that time together except maybe on their honeymoon. Realising that all the time he had spent staring at the books it was either getting later sooner or the day was dragging he was beginning to get hungry however he was in no real mood to go down the stairs and into the kitchen potentially risking his father spotting him and dragging him into any conversation he was having with the Malfoy's.

Sighing rather dejectedly he weighed the options before him carefully before finally deciding that he didn't particularly want to bother the house elves over something he could easily do himself so with his decision made, Hadrian climbed out of the nest that had been created before climbing off of his bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Quietly on the last landing he moved down the stairs slowly so he could hear whether or not anyone else was around him he didn't realise he had been holding his breath he stopped on the stair he was on closed his eyes slowly before taking a deep breath and releasing it, he opened his eyes again thinking that he was being ridiculous as he knew he wouldn't be in any kind of trouble with his father just for coming downstairs. Even if he had still believed Sirius to be his godfather he knew he would never do what the Dursleys did to him sometimes Hadrian thought he was a burden to his father but the thought was always quickly dismissed all he really wanted was for his life to be normal and Sirius gave him that it was a shame though that his brothers weren't there or his bearer.

Hearing whispers coming from the front foyer he decided that the least he should do is make a brief appearance to the Malfoy family as it was his fathers family so he left the stairs quickly yet quietly before heading towards the semi closed door. He pushed the door further open entering the room his father raised his head and looked at him "Is something wrong Hade?" he questioned his son making the Malfoys turn their heads towards his direction he took a breath "Not at all dad I just thought I should at least make an appearance if that's alright".

Narcissa smiled at the young man before her he reminded her so much of Sirius and Regulus it was almost painful she wondered what her aunt and uncle would think about him.

"Hello Hadrian, you look quite well if you do not mind me saying so of course" she asked softly

Hadrian smiled at her in return "Hello Lady Malfoy, yes I am much better now that my father has been ensuring my wellbeing, and what about yourself? you look quite beautiful if you do not mind my saying so?" both of the Malfoy men had a stunned look upon their faces whilst his father sat up straighter smirking rather proudly and Narcissa's smile soon turned into a radiant grin.

"Why thank you Hadrian so much for saying so, yes I am quite well thank you I must say I am impressed at how much you have improved with your manners and grammar it is most impressive although you have made one slight mistake" Draco smirked as his mother said this all the while Sirius and Hadrian furrowed their brows in slight confusion.

Narcissa let a slight tinkling laugh pass her lips "oh don't look so worried dear I was merely referring to the fact you called me Lady Malfoy when there is no need for it. I am your aunt dear you may as well refer to me as such that's all".

Sirius glanced at his son and his heart began to ache at the look upon his face.

His poor boy was conflicted; he could tell he was happy, stunned and even relieved.

Hadrian was shocked his aunt Petunia or rather who he originally called his aunt yet wasn't used to look at him like he was dirt, she would sneer at him when he did call him aunt yet here was a woman whom he barely knew, his actual blood relative and she willing albeit happily asked for him to refer to her as his aunt. If he was still a young child or if it was even a year or so ago he would more than likely be crying silent yet happy tears but now that wasn't the case, now he was trying hard not to beam at the woman with a huge grin although from the way Narcissa looked at him in that moment he felt quite relaxed.

He decided that perhaps sitting with the Malfoy family and conversing over a cup of tea was not all that bad after all which led to him taking a seat opposite his father before he struck up a conversation with the rest of his family.

**Lestrange Manor**

In those past few days since Bastie had seen Hadrian he had not realised how much he had fallen for him. He knew when they had first met in those short few initial moments in the restaurant staring at each he knew there was a spark there he could feel it the same as Hadrian.

He mused to himself silently that at the very least he originally considered that he would have a marriage he could at least be content with if not happy now though he knew he would more than likely would be happy.

Unlike his brother that is who clearly was not happy he had been once but not anymore.

At that current moment in time Rabastan sat inside the manor's conservatory soaking in the warmth and enjoying the sun light that was shining through the huge French doors and windows. Sitting in the armchair noticing for once that the rich plum colour on the soft cotton fabric seemed much brighter in the natural light.

It seemed funny that suddenly everything was brighter than what he would normally see, he was sat considering everything he ever knew about his life and the whole pureblood supremacy; the Dark Lord was one such example being a Death Eater was his father's and brother's idea. He was never really bothered as a teen to him it was just a war with two sides who both thought they were right that was all.

Because that is what it was.

What it all boiled down to in the end.

Two opposite sides to a war, two sides to every story, two players in a game the black and white pieces of a chess board but that was not life which was filled with all colours even the muddied browns and greys. When he was younger he merely agreed that it did not matter he would just agree with his brother and father.

Because life was not just black and white; Hadrian never saw it in only black and white and neither did he they saw it all.

The wedding, their future ahead of them that when they about it all together everything that they had discussed had matched so perfectly and today they would meet up again only at Sirius home. To Bastie he merely felt more nervous than when he had first met Hade it was strange.

He sighed thinking considering about what could be the possibilities to keep his fiancé safe everything ranging from if the Dark Lord wins to if Dumbledore and the light did.

'Hell, if worse comes to the worse Hadrian and I can just disappear maybe to Bulgaria or Venice even New York' he sighed again not realising that his brother had entered the room, Rodolphus deep chuckle startled Rabastan out of his thoughts

"If I didn't know any better little brother I would say you were daydreaming" he strode over to the chair opposite his brother crossing his ankles over each other resting his forearms on the chairs arm rests and leaning back his body simply screamed elegance.

His brother allowed the silence to swallow them for a few brief moments before he asked, "So come on little brother what has you sighing more than an old grandpa staring into his cup of tea?" Rabastan raised an eyebrow looking at his brother questionably wondering why the heck his brother could not think of something actually funny or insulting lately.

"I was sighing because I'm worried about keeping my fiancé safe and also what I could possibly do to be on Sirius good side which is more than likely damn near impossible" stunned by his response Rodolphus considered his words carefully before once more speaking.

"Sirius will more than likely have an issue with me rather than you Bastie but if you are concerned about keeping Hadrian safe when that lad can more than likely do the impossible blindfolded and wandless then look at the side you can help him from" once again thinking on how much had changed for his little brother over the past few weeks he couldn't help but to say what was bothering him "I don't think you will have any kind of issues Bastie but if you did they wont last, if something were to happen I don't believe it will break you apart but it will make you so much stronger and because of that I want you to make a promise" Rodolphus lifted his eyes to his younger brothers as he could see him frowning in confusion in return.

Rabastan gave his brother his word.

"Whatever may happen no matter what don't let it destroy you anything that is so unbearably bad or wrong don't let it destroy your relationship but don't smother him if he doesn't speak for a few days because he is sad, don't hover over him but don't abandon him. Do not walk away when you can see he needs you. If he needs to scream and shout let him, if he needs to cry and break down give him your arms to do it in because if it was the other way around then he would do it for you so promise me you will always be there for him to do so; promise you will be there even when he's broken to help put him back together."

Rabastan was surprised by his brother's words as they sunk in however he noticed the emotion behind them "I promise Dolph but why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" sensing that there was no way around it and in all honesty feeling drained from keeping it to himself he told his brother the truth "Because Bastie I never told anyone not even dad what I'm about to tell you" he changed his position by uncrossing his ankles placing both his feet apart on the floor before he rested his elbows on his knees clasping his hands together he took in a deep breath before releasing it.

"Years ago, when Bella and I first married we …." He paused thinking about what he needed to say even more before swallowing quickly Rabastan was surprised for he knew that when his brother struggled to speak on something personal then it meant it had affected him greatly.

Dolph cleared his throat "Years ago when Bella and I first married we – we broke Bastie. We broke because Bella she closed off from me, you saw what we were like Bastie we used to be happy we loved each other even though we barely knew each other. I came home from one of the missions with you and I separated from you headed to mine and her room only to find her crying completely broken sat on the bed." Bastie was stunned he remembered that mission and he remembered Bella being shut up in their bedroom for over a week.

Shaking his head sadly Rodolphus continued "She wouldn't let me touch her she would scream at me and push me away, she would curl up in bed laying in silence away from me and even now whilst I may have my suspicions I don't know exactly if I am right or not and I may never know if I'm right or not because" he let a bitter, sad laugh pass his lips tears that were unshed lingering in his eyes "because a part of me is frightened about being right".

Rabastan let the quiet silence consume their thoughts for a few minutes before leaning towards his brother who kept his head low "Dolph look at me a minute please big brother" Dolphus lifted his head facing his brother his unshed tears finally slipping free rolling silently down his face.

"Bella may have pushed away back then and I promise you I will be there for Hadrian if he breaks like she did but you can not possibly believe that being scared of hearing that your fears were right, that your beliefs on what was wrong is true is the right way to go with all of this because you taught me that it wasn't. Go to Bella and ask because without knowing you will never heal neither one of you will ever truly heal from it. Keep your own promise let her break down in your arms be there for her."

Rodolphus pulled back reeling from his brother's words thinking that maybe he was actually right he wondered briefly if he should go to Bella and question her now even as he knew she was in their room.

Nodding his head, he smiled a small smile briefly at his brother wiping his face clear of the tears that had fallen "Thanks Bastie I don't say this often but your right so thanks. Now go find your fiancé and tell him alright" he said as he smirked.

They shared a laugh before Rodolphus rose out of his seat walking around the chair he had been seated in and leaving the room completely oblivious that his brother had risen from his own chair to do precisely as his brother had suggested flooing to his fiancé's home.

Meanwhile Rodolphus was striding to his bedroom as quickly as possible before his wife was to leave their room as she rarely ever stayed at home these days.

He hadn't realised just how quickly he had arrived at their bedroom until the moment he looked up seeing himself a mere couple of steps away from the already open door, he stood still listening carefully for any sounds his wife may have been making.

Hearing nothing his brow furrowed as he was sure his wife had not left without his knowledge as of yet, had he missed her? Was she still in their room? Shaking the thoughts from his head he entered their room seeing his wife dressed in a dark grey fluffy dressing gown sat on the edge of her side of the bed her back to the door.

He stood there for what felt like centuries gazing at her form her beautiful raven tresses down her back like a waterfall wet and sparkling in the light her shoulders were slumped down as if she was weighed down heavily. It seemed as though she was staring at the wall in front of her the key word being seemed as she was more than likely deep in whatever thoughts she was currently having.

He closed the door gently behind before walking over quietly to her "Bella are you alright love?" he came closer to her she gave no acknowledgement that she had even heard hi and so it was not until he had reached her side of the bed that he saw her. She had tear tracks down her face a blank, sad expression graced her whilst she stared straight ahead at the wall completely unseeing. In her hands was something that he had not expected; it was one of the yellow roses that Sirius had suggested he get her which he had done so.

Her fingers were gently rubbing the petals concerned he asked her again to which once again he received no response. He carefully placed his left hand on her right shoulder startling her she turned her head blinkingly she gazed at him blankly "Rodolphus?" he smiled cautiously at her "Are you alright love?" he questioned.

"I'm fine Rodolphus" she replied blandly, he shook his head his brother had been right he had to talk to her about it, "Do you remember years ago we had that mission and you shut me out?" he asked of her confused Bellatrix looked at him "I don't know what you're talking about Rodolphus".

"We got married, I was on a mission with Bastie and you were screaming and crying for weeks on end and you don't know what I'm talking about?" she stared at him incredulously "Why are you talking about that? Why are you talking about something that you have no clue about!" angrily she stood and spun round to face him Dolph was completely stunned she had changed so quickly within seconds he hadn't seen her so enraged except for on their missions in a while.

"If I have no clue Bella it's because you won't let me in so talk! Scream, lash out just tell me what the hell happened to the girl I fell in love with" pleading he stood grasping her arms in his hands, she scoffed at him bitterly "In love? You never even saw me!".

"I never saw you? Do you know what you are to me? you are my Ice Queen to my Fire King, my light to my darkness I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you please just tell me whatever it is that makes you like this because you are making me crazy Bella!"

She shook her head rapidly tears streaming down her face "You can't Rodolphus you don't know, you can't know"

He let go of her arms to gently cup her face steadying her, forcing her to make eye contact "Whatever it is just tell me because the longer this goes on the more it will force us apart and I don't want to lose you if I have a chance to keep you with me"

Crying Bella's body began to shake as she scrunched her eyes closed "Bella! Please!" he begged of her lost in knowing the answer would be his worst fears come true.

"Rodolphus I miscarried! I lost your baby and I can never forgive myself for it".


End file.
